Sometimes An Iggy SongFic
by DigiBleach
Summary: Ok not much of a summery. It's a songfic about Iggy and it's to the song Sometimes by Skillet. Bad summery but please check out!


**Digi: Okay first ever Max Ride Fic. Which is also a songfic kinda... and stars Iggy!**

**Iggy: Why me???**

**Digi: Cuz I said so! Oh and I've only read book one and book two so don't critize!**

**Iggy: Oh My Gawsh!**

**Digi: Disclaimer I do not own Max Ride James Patterson does! Enjoy! Oh and I don't own Skillet either nor their song Sometimes!**

**Sometimes by Skillet**

_Sometimes when I lie  
I know you're on to me  
Sometimes I don't mind  
How hateful that I can be_

I really don't care. I mean I _**really don't care **_that I hurt the others. What did they know? Did they know I've been lying to them for weeks when I said I was going out for a walk, but was really street fighting? No! Well… not until Angel finally started getting freaked out after reading my mind, and told on me. Then I ended up yelling slanderous things at Angel, in which I got a _**'well deserved' **_slap on the head by Max. But you know what? I didn't care one bit at all. In fact I smiled at that and walked back up to my room on the second floor of Mrs. Martinez's house. I didn't care that I was being hateful, I liked it…

_Sometimes I don't try  
To make you happy  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but._..

"Hey Ig can I talk?" Ella's small voice piped up from behind the door of the room Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy aka Gasman shared.

"What do _**you **_want Ella? You want to _**talk? **_Well Ella what's your answer? Did you think that talking to me would help you get on Max's good side after you embarrassed her about her love of Fang in front of everyone at school?" Iggy said with a smirk on his face, and looking in the direction of the girl with his blind eyes.

"N-no I just wanted to t-talk t-to y-you. You seemed to get everyone really upset and I wanted to see if you wanted to talk to me about it." Ella said nervously to the blind bird kid.

"No thanks Ella I'm fine just by myself. I don't need the help of some _**pathetic, useless human**_. And I **DON'T** WANT TO **TALK **TO _**YOU!"**_ Iggy yelled at Ella and shoved her out the door, before locking it behind her.

[_Chorus]  
Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me_

I don't want to be the blind-o bird-kid that everyone thinks is a great guy to be around for fun, but can't do anything in a battle against Erasers, or is a liability in any other way. Don't they realize that every time that send me to _**"runaway"**_ it hurts me? It hurts me so much that I just crack! And after I crack I can't be _**'sane' **_for days, and when I appear to be fine it's just a façade. But one day I got the idea of talking a walk in the city. I got lost of course, but at that moment I was so t-ed off that I didn't care. I was so angry and hurt that I wanted to make the pain go away. I wanted to hurt someone else so they could feel like me. Later as I kept walking, something happened. A street fight broke out between me and some random gang. I never thought there would be someone who wanted to hurt people because they were emotionally hurt too. I don't know how, but I knew they were hurting on the inside too and _**that's why I liked it**_…

[V2]  
Sometimes don't deny  
That everything is wrong  
Sometimes rather die  
Than to admit it's my fault

"Iggy!" Max started pounding on the door of the room that belonged to the boy's of her Flock. "Iggy open this door right now! We need to talk."

"Why? Nothing's wrong so why should I open it?" Iggy replied to the invisible figure behind his door.

"Don't lie! You know something _**is**_ wrong. Angel just told us that you were a street fighter like two hours ago, and when mom asked Ella to go speak to you because the rest of us were too upset you went and called my sister a pathetic, useless human! What's wrong with you!?" Max yelled at the boy through the door that divided them.

"Max…" Iggy said sinisterly "I'd kill myself or get killed before telling you _**what's wrong**_. So _**you **_and the rest of _**your family **_can leave me alone!"

_  
Sometimes when you cry  
I just don't care at all  
I don't know why I do the things I do to you but..._

"Iggy just talk to me! As leader I'm here for these things. Just tell me what's wrong." Max said desperately trying not to lose her composure, but started to cry anyway.

"Aww you're crying. How nice to _**see**_ that the _**Leader**_ finally _**cares**_ about _**me**_ for once!" Iggy said cruelly and smirking at his own sarcasm. "What a total sissy!"

"You idiot! I hope you _**do **_die! You're an idiot-pyro-sexist-pig! And I _**hate YOU**_!" Max said with hot tears streaming down her face before walking downstairs.

"Max…" Angel began, but never finished her sentence.

"Max what's wrong? Is Iggy ok? What's wrong with him? Is he coming down and apologizing to everyone or his he staying up there? Is he going to stay in there forever cuz then where will Fang and Gazzy sleep? Will they have to sleep in the living room. What if-" Nudge's mouth was covered by Fang, which was just in the nick of time, because no one needed to here more from her mouth.

"Who cares he's just and idiot. He shouldn't even be part of this family. Jeb should've just left him there at The School!" Max said furiously.

All of the Flock plus Ella and Mrs. Martinez just stared at Max for a minute before hearing something break upstairs.

[_Chorus]  
Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me_

I can't believe Max just said that about me! I'm _**not **_so useless that I have to be watched all the time! I bet that's what she's thinking. She thinks that I'm so useless it didn't matter whether I lived or died in that sick, twisted facility. I bet if I did what she told me to do I wouldn't be in this situation, but I didn't want to do as she tells me all the time! What's so great about the _**amazing Maximum Ride!? **_Nothing! She's just like the rest of us, well minus one Voice in the back of our heads. Ugh this makes me so crazy! Don't they realize how much it bugs be being a freak! Not only am I 2% avian like the rest of them, but I'm blind! Max has no idea what it's like she didn't have her vision screwed up like me. I bet she thinks she's perfect… well she's not! After saying those things she's messed up too! Messed up like those white coats, those Erasers,… just like me! **It makes me sick…**

[Bridge]  
I want someone to hurt  
Like the way I hurt  
It's sick but it makes me feel better

"Ok so we're clear on the plan?" Fang asked his family minus one Max, who decided to let the pyro rot in his room.

"Yep! We'll knock down the door and grab Iggy. Once we've done that, we'll go INTERVENTION on him! Right?" Gazzy asked Fang, who responded with a nod.

"Okay on my mark, get set, _**go!" **_Fang said as he, Nudge, and Gazzy kicked down the door and rushed into the room with the rest of the group.

"What are you doing here?" Iggy said nonchalantly, getting off the top buck on the bed he and Gazzy shared.

"Sorry Iggy but this hurts you more than it does us!" Fang punched Iggy square in the jaw, Iggy remained unfazed.

"Is that the best you can do?" Iggy smirked before kicking Fang in the gut hard.

'He's stronger. Is this the result of those street fights?' Fang thought to himself before being thrown out the window.

"Why'd you do that!" Gazzy asked before Iggy came up to him and Angel pushed them into Ella and Mrs. Martinez, knocking them all to the floor.

"Cuz you don't know anything!" Iggy yelled back at the eight-year-old with anger in his voice, before becoming quiet and whispering. "And doing this makes me feel good"

_  
[V3]  
Sometimes I can't hide  
The demons that I face  
Sometimes don't deny  
I'm sometimes sinner sometimes saint _

"Iggy what's going on? Why are you so creepy all of the sudden? Are you mad because I ate all of the cupcakes you made the other day before you got to eat one cuz I'm really sorry. Or are you made because you didn't get to pick out the movie this week…" Nudge said nervously and she was picked up by Iggy, and was staring into his blank, pale-blue eyes.

"If you really want to know Nudge…" Iggy hissed. "I-"

"Ig let go of Nudge right now! Before I beat you up even more than I want to after throwing Fang out of the window!" Max said infuriated.

"Oh the great Max is here now _**you're all saved**_!" Iggy said with amusement in his voice and dropped Nudge on the ground, who scurried away instantly. "Let's see what you got. Come at me Maxi!"

"Now you did it!" Max said throwing a punch at Iggy and hitting him in the gut.

Iggy skidded back a little before laughing "Wow is that all you got Maxi!?"

"Don't push me Iggy. I'm already mad enough thanks to you!" Max did a round-house kick, knocking Iggy to the ground before throwing him out of the same window Fang was forced through.

"Heh. you're actually _**trying**_ Max. That's new." Iggy shouted from outside.

Max looked out the window to see Iggy flapping his wings strongly. With rage coursing through her body, she jumped out the window and unfurled her wings. It was now a one on one between the two of them. No one would stop them from fighting. In a matter of moments Iggy charged at Max but missed her, as she flew upward and avoided his punch. Listening to the beating of her wings, Iggy quickly shot upward and gained the same height as Max. Just as Iggy was about to punch Max, Max swiftly flipped upward and came up behind Iggy. Once behind, him kicked him right between his shoulder blazes causing the wind to be knocked out of him.

"How'd you like that Ig!!?" Max said with more fury than ever before as Iggy fell to the ground.

Iggy tried getting up from him sudden thirty foot drop, but fell down immediately. Max suddenly appeared right behind him and kicked him again in between his shoulder blades. Max's anger however did not stop there. She picked up Iggy by his collar and pulled him up from the ground before throwing him back down to the ground. Iggy felt like the world was spinning, as he felt Max Pounding on his chest with her foot. All of the Flock was now outside and were rushing over to the two of them to break up the fight.

"Max stop it!" Fang rushed over to Max and grabbed her from behind, after recovering from his crash from the second story window.

"Why should I?" Max said furiously, as both Nudge and Gazzy also restrained her by grabbing her arms down.

'I should have told them… I shouldn't have done those things but… no it doesn't matter I could be the worst murderer in the world or… greatest savior like Max and it still wouldn't matter. Or maybe…' Iggy thought to himself before drifting into a deeper darkness than what her was used to.

"Hello? 911? I need an ambulance at 1632 Highland Blvd. I have a young man who's gravely injured and is going into a cardiac arrest." Mrs. Martinez said on her cell phone as the rest of the Flock were shocked, even Max stopped her tantrum to realize what just happened.

[_Chorus]  
Sometimes I don't wanna be better  
Sometimes I can't be put back together  
Sometimes I find it hard to believe  
There's someone else who could be  
Just as messed up as me_

The Flock were sitting somewhere they never wanted to be again… the Emergency Room of a hospital. After that time where Fang got injured by that flying Eraser, they all promised that they would never get hurt _**that **_badly again. Of course Max's mother was a vet, but still minor injuries she can help take care of alone… it was the fatally wounding a person thing they wanted to avoid.

Max's mind raced as she thought about what she had done. She thought that she was doing the right thing, but maybe she wasn't thinking. Everything seemed so right at first, but now she could understand what was happening. She was trying to compose herself but it wasn't working. She was just like Iggy not too long ago. She was being messed up, and now… no he could be! He just couldn't!

{Epilogue}

Max's mother came out of the surgical room wearing the same green garb as the other medics. Her mom insisted on helping the doctors take care of Iggy. It was not just reassurence for herself, but really for the Flock. Another doctor, who was probably the surgeon of the whole thing came out right after her. Things in the room stopped for a moment as Dr. Martinez looked tired and drained of all energy.

"Max." Mrs. Martinez said quietly to her daughter.

"Is he…?" Max began crying, expecting the worst, when her mother spoke again.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest now." Max's mother grabbed her daughter and pulled her in a tight hug.

A few hours later Max and the gang were informed that Iggy as up, and they would be able to speak to him soon, but first they needed a psychologist to see him.

"What are you going to do that for!?" The entire Flock seemed to say at once toward the young doctor, whose name was apparently Dr. Michaels.

"Max it's just that he might need help coping with something and we need to know if he needs someone to talk to _**right **_now." Dr. Michaels put his hands up in front of him nervously.

Max pouted, clenched her fists, and huffed back to her seat in the waiting room until they could go in. An hour later a small woman around thirty two with short brown hair and glasses came in.

"Umm Martinez Family?" She said to the whole gang, only to get stares as replies. "Well yes… you may see Iggy now, but I suggest that you only go in one or two at a time. He's very sensitive right now so please try not to upset him."

The whole gang nodded their heads in comprehension as she left the room. However, before she went down the hall she popped her head in and said that she'll be Iggy new therapist/psychologist and she'd need to speak with Mrs. Martinez before they leave.

Moments later the whole Flock was standing outside Iggy's door. Max nervously stepped forward and grabbed the handle. They all agreed that Max should be the first to go in. Max reluctantly agreed, but refused anyone to come with her. As she entered the dark room, she heard the sound of the machine used for those various medical purposes, and Iggy sitting upright in bed staring at the wall, or rather just having his head faced that way. He had bandages wrapped all over his arms and had some wrapped around his forehead. Max was shocked to see that she caused so much damage to one of her Flock, her- brother. Max gulped and she walked closer to the bed, and in the moonlight she saw the bruises that were on his face, and could only imagine the others she had given him.

"So you come to beat me up some more?" Iggy said half heartedly with his traditional sarcasm.

"Umm Ig I'm sorry." Max blurted out.

"For what?" Iggy said calmly "I did this to myself, I deserved it."

"Ig you didn-" Max spoke softly and stopped in mid sentence, for she was surprised to see the tears streaming down Iggy's face.

"I'm so sorry Max I-" Iggy too stopped as Max held Iggy in a comforting hug.

"Don't worry Ig we're family. We'll help you, after all that's what sister's are for." Max held Iggy closer, and as she did, Iggy feel to sleep in her arms, the arms of his forgiving sister.

* * *

**DigiBleach: If you are seeing this then you should know I looked this over and did a quick edit to get rid of the grammer mistakes.**

**Iggy: Could you possibly be that lazy to not check it the first time?**

**DigiBleach: You try being up til two in the morning writing this! Anyway if there are any questions about thins thing just reveiew or pm me the question!**

**Iggy: Yay.... -_-**

**DigiBleach: Read and Reveiw please! I'll give you cookies! Especially if you suggest another song fic for me to do!**

**  
**


End file.
